warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
As Different as Night is from Day (Romance/Horror/Sad/Action)
Summary Nightgaze, a once loyal warrior of ShadowClan, is now the worst. She is unloved, unwanted, except by one. When she meets Saturn, a rouge she-cat who opens her eyes, she tries to live a little. But when her past follows her like a shadow, and new ones arrive, including Saturn's murderous secret, who will she pick in the end? Her hateful clan, or the one cat she loves? Rating The following story is rated Worse for the extreme violence, detail for said violence, some suicidal thoughts and actions, and some rude words said. Child manipulation (Not like the romance kind, just the action kind. Like peer pressure.) and abuse of cats also shown. Prolouge "Nightstar! Nightstar!" Her clanmate's yowls rang above the sound of the rushing river below. She smiled happily, feeling pride surge beneath her pelt. "Thank you, Thank you all." she nodded formally, but her eyes were still glowing with excitement. "Now, it is time to name my deputy. All of you are brave and loyal warriors, all of you. But the cat I choose today for my deputy and hopefully the future leader of ShadowClan is Rebeldusk. You are brave, smart, and not battle hungry, and a hard working and loyal warrior." "Wh-What!?" Rebeldusk stammered. "Me?!" Nightstar looked down at Rebeldusk, smiling. "I would not want a warrior to believe they would be deputy before the name is called." she cast a small and quick glance at Streamsnarl, who was raking her claws in the dirt. "I want someone who does not believe they deserve anything, but gives everything. That is what a true clan leader must have." Chapter One I flexed my claws claws as I sighed. Another dream. Another day. Another feeling of failure. "Nightgaze, get here, now! Fox-heart, sleeping in." I blinked quickly as I scrambled out of my moss nest, that was dirty and dotted with thorns. Even the apprentices hated me. I staggered out of the den, and looked up at the sky. It was dawn, barely. All the cats were asleep except the cats for the Pre-Dawn patrol. I sighed and shook my short fur. "Yes, Rosefeather." She was the deputy, and sadly, my sister. She hated me. She always did. I don't know why, I did nothing wrong. I guess it was Father's fault. He blames me for something I have no control over! I thought, flexing my claws angrily in the soft, wet ground. "I want you on the Dawn Patrol. Then go hunting immediately after." Rosefeather growled, showing her teeth. My stomach growled. Great. "Oh are you hungry? Going to risk the clan's safety for a hungry belly?" she taunted. I shook my head. "No, Rosefeather." I sighed obediently. I walked out of the camp and with three other cats. I look at them and roll my eyes. Even better. The cats on the patrol are even worse than Rosefeather. Namely, my father, Eagleheart, and Everpetal and Havenstep.'' Great. I walk past them, not blinking, and Eagleheart shoulders me. I shrug and walk behind them in the back of the patrol, head lowered as well as my tail. ''You may think this is a bad day for me, but guess what? It's normal. I sniff around, looking for any invaders to ShadowClan, but I scent none. Thank goodness. I had stopped using the phrase StarClan when they had left me. I actually had no idea whether they were still there, but they never helped me out, and they always seemed to be on the other cats' side. I sighed again and looked for the rest of the patrol. I look and find their paw-steps going off the trail. Amazing, great job guys. I think sarcastically as I immediately know where they went. They bailed on me, again. And they would say I bailed on them. Guess I won't eat tonight. Again. I think bitterly. Chapter Two I lash my tail in both annoyance, and sadness. I wish I could just disappear. Or at least be treated like any other Clan cat. I think. I sigh, and walk into camp entrance, scowling, as the leader came up to me, eyes dark. "Sweetstar." I bow my head to the cream colored leader, and she growled. I back away, tail and ears lowered. "You abandoned your campmates on a hunting patrol again, and you brought back nothing!" I''t's leaf-bare, mousebrain.'' I scowled to her inside my mind. They brought back a squirrel and nothing else, all of the team! "They abandoned me!" I protest. "Oh really?" The she-cat leader smirks and turns her head to me, her rose colored eyes full of menace. "The entire hunting patrol?" She sniffed. I sighed, as I knew what was coming next. "Don't expect to eat tonight, Nightgaze." I nodded reluctantly and slunk back into my den, which was built by myself near the apprentices den. Which was another request by Father. "Why can't I be normal?" I growl to myself. "What?" Meows a voice, and I look around quickly and stood up, hackles raised. Nothing. I sigh to myself again. "I'm going nuts!" I hiss, but the voice comes again. "No, your're not." By now I've identified the voice as another she-cat. "Come into the forest, I can meet you there." the mysterious she-cat meows again. I flinch, and head low, I stalk out of the den, hoping to be avoided by the searching gazes of my clanmates. "So... where are you?" I question, now literally in the middle of our territory, "It's going to rain soon." I hiss impatiently. "Fine." The feminine voice sighs. I turn around, and there I see a glorious calico she-cat. "My name is Saturn." she says. She tilts her head towards me as if questioning my name. "My name... my name is..." No. I would not be Nightgaze to her, unloved. I needed a friend, and nobody would be a friend to Nightgaze. "Journey." I say to her, legs trembling, but I force myself to stiffen. "My name is Journey." Chapter Three (Coming Soon!) I sigh as I walk back into my nest, having been with Saturn the whole night. Nobody noticed me, of course, as they were all asleep as usual. "And Sweetstar accuses me of being lazy." I hiss to myself as I sit down in my nest. My eyes are weary as I close them for the first time the entire night. "Nightgaze!" Someone hisses at me. I blink my weary eyes and look at who hissed at me. Sweetstar. Grrrrrreat. I look at my paws as I stand up and walk up to her. "What is it, Sweetstar?" I dip my head formally and look up at her. "I want you to come out here, now." She growls, and I obediently follow. "Splashkit, Rebelkit, Poppykit, Marigoldkit, Thistlekit, and Streamkit are getting apprenticed!" she hisses. I sigh. "Oh!" I say in false shock, just to humor her. "I can't believe I forgot!" Nobody told me, anyways, I almost add to the sentence but stopped myself in time. "I shall sit in the back." I dip my head and scurry away towards the back. But Sweetstar growls. "No." She hisses, "Come with me." She licks her lips and I wonder what she's planning. Whatever it is, it's not good, I can feel it. "And Streamkit, you are now known as Streampaw. I have carefully chosen your mentor. Nightgaze, come forward." Gasps of shock ring around the clan, including Streampaw's and my own. I hesitantly walk forward as Sweetpaw smirks. "You may touch noses and sit down." Streampaw scowls and walks over to me, and slowly touches the tip of my nose before quickly afte backing away. "I'll make you the best warrior you can be." I promise, but she doesn't look fooled. Chapter Four coming soon!